


Welcome, Player 2.

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday Fluff, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa), Yes., and im okay with that, i couldnt do angst with these babies, i love them both so much theyre my babies, me?? posting fluff??, soniaki is so good you guys holy fuck, they only deserve the best a, this is honestly the softest thing you guys are ever gonna get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Chiaki is not one to celebrate her birthday, much less enjoy it. So, when Sonia shows up with a birthday present, Nanami is caught off-guard on how much she actually enjoyed her company.





	Welcome, Player 2.

**Author's Note:**

> wow?? fluff from the angst queen. i know. epic.  
> happy birthday chiaki my perfect angel ily

_ Passion is a wonderful thing. It can bring out the absolute best in people, people who are gifted in that certain field, especially. But, nothing can really top the feeling of introducing somebody to your very field of expertise and them enjoying it. It’s a humbling feeling, really. A feeling that can be matched by no other. _

Nanami didn’t exactly celebrate her birthday, or at all for that matter. She mostly just deemed it as unnecessary, and since her and her father never really celebrated any holidays for that matter, it didn’t bother her all that much. She, of course, went to her friend’s birthday parties, being the caring person she is. It just never was Chiaki’s scene.

She had gotten a few texts from her classmates and a few letters here and there, and honestly, that was enough for the Ultimate Gamer. Of course she appreciated them, but she felt bad knowing that she couldn’t properly thank them until much later as the weather really wasn’t one for parties. Stormy, rainy, even hailing in some areas, overall, it wasn’t the best of days, even the introverted Nanami would admit that, even if she liked this type of weather.

 

So that’s why it was so surprising to hear a knock on her door.

 

Reluctantly, Chiaki got up and walked toward her front door, sort of accepting her fate of signing another package that she had honestly gotten used to as the day went by. Before even being able to fully open the door, it slammed wide open, leaving Nanami in a state of shock for a bit.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Chiaki! I did not wish to startle you.”

 

Nanami knew exactly who it was in a heartbeat. That distinct voice with a slight hint of an accent, with a sort of calming aura beneath it. It was pretty clear who she was talking to.

“Oh. Hey there, Sonia. And it’s fine, I was just surprised, that’s all.’’

“It was rude of me to barge in your home like that. I apologize.”

“It’s honestly fine, Sonia. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Chiaki, wanting to ease the tension a bit, gave Sonia a small smile and was gesturing her to come inside. The princess was soaked, from head to toe. She was practically shaking as she entered the small hallway, before Chiaki left the room briefly to retrieve a blanket. In the meantime, Sonia pulled something quite heavy out of her handbag, even she was surprised on how it even fit inside the small bag in the first place. She had noticed Nanami eyeing this one particular game console for several weeks now, and she knew she had to get it for the girl since she knew her birthday was coming up.

 

Nanami and Sonia have been good friends for a while now, about two years, ever since she first transferred over to Hope’s Peak. They didn’t really talk much in the beginning, but the two quickly grew a close bond due to Sonia always being interested in the gamer. She was interesting to say the least. How she always seemed to be attached to her console at all times, Sonia couldn’t imagine ruling her kingdom with that amount of dedication, not yet anyway, she had a lot to learn before she could take over as the ruler. But Chiaki, she assumed she had been gaming her entire life, even thinking her passion has grown a lot over the past couple of years. It was incredibly inspiring for Nevermind, and that interest started to develop into affection, although she would never admit it. Nanami doesn’t look like the type to even want a relationship, let alone with her. 

 

For now, she was just going to be her friend, and nothing more.

  
  


When Chiaki returned, Sonia had hidden the present behind her back, but the Ultimate Gamer noticed how the taller girl acted and grew immediately suspicious. It was impressive how observant the girl was, even if she didn’t look like it at first glance.

 

“What do you have there, Sonia?”

“Hmm… Well, it’s a certain offering for Pi day!”

“Pi day…?”

“Well, it is March 14th, right?”

“Oh yeah. I honestly forgot about it ‘til you just reminded me.”

“Mhm! And you know what else is worth celebrating today?”

“My birthday, I think. Oh, and I guess Chihiro’s birthday too… I think…”

“That’s exactly it! So, in celebration of your existance, I have bought you a present!”

 

Before Chiaki had the chance to object, Nevermind had practically thrown the console onto Nanami, catching her off-guard. The room went silent for a bit as Chiaki stared at the large box in her hands before gasping as the reality of the situation kicked it.

And before long, after putting the console down, ran up to Sonia and hugged her, clenching onto her wet jacket. Before starting to thank Sonia, albeit a bit muffled as her face was buried in the girl’s leather clothing.

 

“Sonia…! Thank you so much! This means so much to me…! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

Sonia had returned the hug and started chuckling. Letting out a small sigh of relief, knowing she had made her good friend happy, and that’s all she needed as validation.

 

The two had stayed in that position for a little while, before letting go, Chiaki’s face completely overtaken by her smile, which caused Nevermind to blush immensely.

 

“I’m really glad you like it, Chiaki. Happy birthday!”

“T-Thank you so much, Sonia. Thank you…”

“No need to thank me! It’s your birthday and you deserve only the best, especially after being such an amazing friend!”

“Thank you…”

 

Chiaki closed her eyes for a brief moment before turning to the console on her coffee table, an idea popping into her head.

 

“Do you want to play a game with me? It’s the least I can do!”

“Oh, thank you for the offer, but I haven’t really played video games before.”

“That’s fine! You don’t need to be good at them to have fun, you know!”

“Hmm…”

“Please, Sonia. I want to repay you in some way, even if it’s just a little bit.”

“Well, I can’t really say no to that… Alright then! I’d be honored to play with you!”

 

Chiaki rushed over to pick up the console and plug in the necessary cables into to the correct ports and it didn’t take much time at all before Nanami had the console fully set up before digging through the various video games Sonia had bought along with it. She shoveled out a good racing game she knew was easy to pick up and put the disk in the tray while she waited for it to load, before returning to her couch, next to the princess.   
  


About 15 minutes into the game, it was fairly apparent to Nanami that Sonia had never played a video game in her life. Ever. She was falling off at every section where there wasn’t a railing, didn’t know how to drift. Hell, she couldn’t even accelerate at first before she had to teach her the controls. But, it didn’t bother Chiaki at all. She couldn’t even put into words how grateful she was to Nevermind for even trying, let alone taking the time to actually learn the controls. And before long, she did. She still wasn’t amazing at the game, but she could actually finish a lap without much trouble. It was the final lap and both were on equal footing before Nanami came up with a brilliant idea of letting Sonia win. It was honestly the least she could do. She was so thankful, and wanted to make it up to Sonia for all the hassle she went through to get the present in the first place.

 

She had watched the blonde go through the course slowly, and after about 5 minutes or so, was near the finish line. Nevermind was confused at first at how Chiaki seemed to be nowhere in sight, yet didn’t question it and continued driving.

And she drove until she crossed the finish line, winning the race.

 

She was dumbfounded as Chiaki wrapped her arms around the taller girl and congratulated her on her victory. 

Sonia didn’t think her face could even turn this red.

 

“Congrats, Sonia! You’re really good at this!”

“I...beat you? The Ultimate Gamer?”

“Yep… I think I should hand that title over to you now. You deserve it.”

“I think being the Ultimate Princess is already enough of a title.”

 

Both Chiaki and Sonia chuckled at that statement before Nanami tilted her head upwards to look at Sonia, with a sincerity in her eyes the princess hadn’t seen from the gamer, causing her heart to flutter.

 

“Thank you so much, Sonia. I’ve haven’t had this much fun in a while. It means so much to me that you came out and actually wanted to play video games to me. I wish I wasn’t so bad with words, so I could fully express my gratitude, but thank you so much, Sonia. And I want to keep playing with you, if you don’t mind that is…”

 

Sonia didn’t say anything accept wrap her arms around Chiaki, before Nanami did the same. And they stayed together in that position for a while.

 

Honestly speaking, Sonia couldn’t have asked for a better friend. And Chiaki couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend her birthday. And she was grateful to have such a friend like Sonia.

Who knows, maybe even something more?

**Author's Note:**

> follow pls -
> 
> insta - @ninetailsvale  
> tumblr - goodbyekillingharmony


End file.
